Baxter Stockman
"Once Long ago, I Doctor Baxter Stockman was a whole man! a brilliant mind!" - Baxter Stockman recalls his lost humanity Baxter Stockman was a 36-year-old scientist who first worked for Ch'rell the Utrom Shredder. He would later go on to work for Agent Bishop incharge of the Earth Protection Force. Stockman started off as completely human but would later become less human and more cybernectic and robotic as the show progressed. History Baxter Stockman started his life as a curious child fascinated by science and wanted to become a scientist. As a child he was very close to his mother and was deeply troubled when she died. As he grew older, Stockman became an expert in machines and was famous in the scientific world. However Stockman would later become corrupt using his knowledge for his own personnel gain. He soon went to work for Ch'rell the Shredder. While working for the Shredder he created robotic Mousers. His Mousers with hidden motives. While he sold them off as a means to rid the city of the rat problem, he was really using them to rob banks while under the Shredder's employment. When his assistant April O'Neil discovered his plans, he sent the Mousers after her. With the help of the Teenage mutant ninja Turtles she escaped and returned to Stocktronics to defeat him. The Turtles and Apr il finally corner Stockman, who calls his Mousers, and retreats. As the building went down, Stockman was taken by Hun to see Shredder. The price for his failure was his left eye which Hun a loyal guard of Ch'rell removed. This would only be the start of Stockman's deterioration. Stockman would then use the information he got from studying an Utrom exosuit the Foot found to create the invisible Foot Tech Ninjas, in an attempt to defeat the Turtles. Stockman later captures one of the Turtles called Raphael, with the help of his Foot Tech Ninjas. Hun interrogates Raphael, but allows him to escape to allow Foot Tech Ninjas to follow Raphael back to the Turtles' lair. The Turtles successfully fend of the cloaked ninjas. When that plan failed he was carried off by the Foot Tech Ninja, Stockman was injured by Hun to the point that he was in a wheelchair with a neck brace and missing his right hand, which is replaced with a robotic prosthesis. Stockman is in a severely debilitated state at this point, but he still works for the Shredder hoping to gain access to the Utrom exosuit. When the Shredder made an attack against the Turtles, the Turtles Master Splinter and their human allies April and Casey he wanted positive proof that his enemies were dead. he would send Baxter to get proof that the Turtles died but threatens Stockman with a "final punishment" if he doesn't come back with conclusive evidence. Stockman performs a survey of the antique store, but finds no human or mutant DNA. However Stockman and his mouser could not find any evidence so a horrified Stockman made his own evidence and gave it to Oroku Saki aka Ch'rell in exchange for the Utrom exosuit to study. Convinced that the Turtles are dead, Saki gives him access to the exosuit. Stockman's work for the Foot was always about personal gain and his loyalty only went as far as his personal benefit. Having been subjected to harsh punishment by the Shredder on more than one occasion, Stockman quickly develops an animosity for the Shredder and Hun. With newfound and unfettered access to the Utrom exosuit, he plans to use the suit to create something that will give him more power. When the Turtles returned to New York nd took revenge on the Utrom Shredder, he uses the surprise attack by the Turtles as an opportunity to launch his own plan of revenge against Ch'rell the Utrom Shredder. Stockman would burst in Shredder's throne room, using a giant four-armed robot to try to get revenge on all five and Hun. Stockman attacks the Shredder's throne room and battles the Utrom Shredder, Hun and the Turtles. The Turtles and Shredder had to temporarily work together to defeat the mad scientist. Despite being a near indomitable foe, Stockman is defeated and seemingly explodes in the night sky. Later, Stockman would be reduced to a head on a spider robot body that was voice activated by Saki. He is controlled remotely by the Shredder with a robot eye implant that covers up his previous wound that shocks Stockman when he disobeys his orders or becomes arrogant. Using him to sneak inside the T.C.R.I. building, the secret hideaway of the Utroms, the Shredder would have Stockman tamper with the virtual reality program the Utroms were using to explain their origins to the Turtles, so that if they died in VR, they would die for real. Stockman shuts down the security of the base, and leads the Shredder and his men to an underground path that allows them to enter the building unseen. Once the TMNT broke free, Donatello had Fugitoid an ally of the Turtles imitate Shredder's voice to release Baxter from his control. Now free, Stockman attacked the warlord, whom he still holds a grudge against, and in part contributes to the Shredder's defeat and everyone would discover that he was actually an Utrom. After this incident, Stockman escapes and disappears. With the Shredder's defeat, Stockman would set his head in an Utrom Exosuit chest cavity, protected by a glass jar and first try to trick Leatherhead for his own evil schemes. Working independently, Stockman befriends Leatherhead and helps the crocodile build a transmat device in exchange for help with his robotic body, and the Turtlebot, a robot created to fight the Turtles. Stockman's Robot is completed but Stockman's ruse is revealed when Leatherhead finds out that the scientist used to work for the Shredder. Stockman's Turtlebot is destroyed, but he escapes. By this time, Stockman no longer has the financial backing and material support of the Foot. At this point, Stockman had no money for his work and no allies left. When the Foot clan, New York's mafia and street gangs known as the Purple dragons fought each other for control of New York, Stockman placed his head ontop of his exo suit to appear for human again he went to work for the Mafia giving them powerful robotic weaponary to destroy the Foot clan. Hun would somehow find Stockman again and reduce him to just a brain connected to an eyeball and spinal column in a stasis tube, and once again put him under the Shredder's command. Ch'rell did quote upon seeing Stockman's current appearance that he "should've quit while he was a head." The tank housing his brain allows him to speak, hear, and communicate with other foot techs, but it is also equipped a volume button, and electrical shocking device, which Hun and the Shredder use to torture the scientist. This form of coercion was used to get Stockman to create a group of Foot Mechs (robotic soldiers). The Foot Mechs are eventually destroyed along with the Utrom Shredder's Freighter Headquarters. Stockman's tank rises from the water after Karai rescues the Shredder before sinking to the bottom of the ocean. He is eventually fished out the water and continues to work under the Foot. Still a brain in a tank, Stockman has upgrades added to his tank, which include a modified self-propulsion system, a crude robotic arm, and a 360° hologram of his head. Despite an enmity shared between Stockman and the Shredder and the likelihood that Stockman will turn on him, Ch'rell keeps him around because he considers him to be useful. This attitude begins to change when, because of Stockman's failed attempts, a new scientist named Dr. Chaplin was introduced, Chaplin considers Stockman to be a role model and would build Stockman a new robot body that would project a hologram image of his head. While Chaplin admired his work and looked up to him, Stockman was always trying to get rid of him due to threats by Ch'rell about making Chaplin a permanent replacement as the new head engineer of the Foot. Stockman even goes as far as sabotaging Chaplin's inventions so that the younger scientist's success would not negatively affect him. Not one for gratitude, Stockman continues to plot against Chaplin, but his attempts backfire and only boost the junior scientist's worth in Ch'rell's eyes. Stockman's tries to sabotage Hun's mission to rescue Karai in Hun on the Run, but he soon becomes a contact within the Foot for Agent Bishop. Eventually, Stockman would double cross the Shredder one last time. A significant act of sabotage is seen when Stockman places a program that locks the controls of Ch'rell's starship in "Exodus, Part 1." When the ship is finally destroyed, and believing his enemies to have perished, he now worked alongside Bishop and joined the Earth Protection Force in exchange for a new body. For the time being, Stockman upgraded his robotic body with four legs and four arms. Despite being an expert in robotics and engineering, Bishop changes Stockman's role and has him create clone aliens controlled by remote control in Aliens Among Us. The genetic material from these aliens inadvertently leads to a mutant outbreak. Stockman, who had been promised the tools he would need to create a new human body, is told that he is unable work on his new body until the outbreak is neutralized. Stockman is then sent to New York in "Outbreak" to contain the threat. Despite working with EPF forces to contain the outbreak, Stockman is unsuccessful. Although Stockman is told that he is unable to work on his body, he divides his time between creating a new body and the outbreak. Bishop warns Stockman that he should not go through with the process, given the outbreak he caused. Stockman disregards Bishop's warnings goes through with a cerebral transfer into his new human body. Stockman finally made a new human body for himself but in his impatience, his work was rushed. Once his consciousness had been transplanted, the new body seems fine at first. But it decayed rapidly and in his desperation to halt the process, Stockman ended up losing his mind, which leads to the scientist having visions of his mother. In his insanity, he decided that all of this had begun when April sent the Turtles after him, so he sought to destroy her. Stockman heads on a lone mission to seek revenge on April. In the end, Stockman's delusions of his mother made him save his former assistant instead, and he apparently fell to his death into the East River. Not being done with Stockman's work, however, Bishop found and revived his brain. Bishop has Stockman's body recovered and his brain placed in a new cyborg body. However, when the scientist is brought back to life, he is mortified that he wasn't left to rest in peace. Under Bishop, Stockman is forced to work on a cure for the outbreak. He never figures out the cure as Leatherhead discovers it in "Good Genes". After the outbreak is neutralized, Stockman and Bishop inadvertently destroy the Heart of Tengu, an artifact that used to control the Foot Mystics. This act sets off a chain of events leading to the return of the Tengu Shredder. Eventually when the Tengu Shredder, the original Shredder returns with his loyal Foot Mystics and attacks New York, Baxter Stockman along with Agent Bishop, the Turtles and their allies make an attack on the Tengu Shredder. Stockman had removed his brain from the fragile cyborg body Bishop's other scientists had made for him earlier, and placed it into a cybernectic tank with a hologram of his head on top. During the battle, Stockman in his tank like vehicle proved more than a match for the Tengu Shredder's zombie's Foot Soldier's. Near the end of the battle Stockman's robotic body is badly damaged and while he is carried away by Bishop's commando's he explains that his pain shall never end. For a brief period of time sometime after the battle with the Tengu Shredder, Baxter Stockman would briefly leave the Earth Protection Force and Agent Bishop. Stockman went to his old enemy Hun leader of the criminal organization known as the Purple Dragons, for exchange of his knowledge of the Foot clan, his computer knowledge and advanced weaponary skills Stockman would recieve not only money but a brand new exo suit. Stockman's new exo suit would be more advanced than his previous ones, not only that but it appeared a lot more humanoid. An organic face similar to his original one would be on the cyborg's face with his brain planted safely in his new head. Stockman in his new exo suit would appear much more like a human. However, the Cyber Shredder an engrammatic copy of the Utrom Shredder Ch'rell, tracked the hacking to its source and took over the scientist's body through cyberspace using metals around him to create a makeshift Shredder appearance. Stockman ejects his head which grows spider legs to avoid being used as cannon fodder. He allies with the Turtles (excluding Don) to help him stop the Shredder. He uses a circuit board to link with his body and contacts Don (who is in cyberspace) to disrupt the Shredder's control over his body by uploading a firewall. Years later, Stockman would once again be working for Agent Bishop and the Earth Protection Force. Stockman now housed in his last exo suits created new dragon like creatures which he called Organic Mousers. They were made from alien DNA out of captured Aliens. Stockman brutally removed their DNA and Bishop cared little for the aliens and would experiment on them. One day at work Stockman accidentally triggered a bio-chemical reaction, which caused the Earth Protection Force laboratory to collapse. Bishop was actually trying to save Baxter when he became trapped under rubble, and one of his alien captives saved him. 50 years on, Stockman rebuilt the collapsed lab and made more of his organic mousers. As his cyborg body was badly damaged when the lab collapsed, Stockman mixes his brain with some Alien DNA, Stockman can now live and move without a exo suit body. Stockman tried to make himself a new human body but failed. Soon in the future, in the year of 2105, Agent Bishop has somehow survived into the future and as he was touched by the alien who saved his life he has a new different approach towards aliens. He create the Pan Galatic alliance a type of UN for aliens. Bishop is soon elected to be president of the PGA. When Baxter Stockman and his Mousers capture President Bishop, and the Turtles who had been brought to the future by accident he prepares to steal Bishop's body. However, he almost kills Bishop by renovating his head with the help of his brain transplanting device, but convinced by the Turtle Leonardo that the world that the president helped create was one where even he could live a normal life, he abandons his plan. During their new confrontation, the now reformed Bishop redeems his previous action, saved him when Stockman's hideout was destroyed yet again, when another explosion is triggered by Donatello's sound waves. The scientist reforms and President Bishop subsequently offers Stockman a chance to work for him, saying the Department of Agriculture has expressed interest in his Mousers and seeing that in the future making a clone body is commonplace. Stockman asks him if there is a vice president. Soon Baxter Stockman has a new human body like he once had a century earlier. With his new body he is placed incharge of the department of Agriculture and his Mousers help work on a Farm. At last Stockman was able to live in peace as a normal human being. Category:Villains Category:Humans Category:Mechanical monsters Category:TMNT monsters Category:All monsters Category:Animated monsters Category:Cyborgs Category:Males Category:Redeemed monsters Category:Comic book monsters